youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Troyr
Jordan Troyer, known as Bayani, is a Minecraft-based YouTuber who is revered for his great building skills. Recently, on May 31, 2014, Bayani released a face reveal video, where he did the Wasabi challenge, and featured a video of him mining a hole in The Cube while answering 10 simple questions from twitter followers, such as Graser10, who just wanted to be in the video, and TheCampingRusher. This video has so far amassed over 100,000 views. This video was created due to Graser10 and TheCampingRusher donating a combined total of $1500 dollars during Bayani's 12 hour livestream. He has since left the Cube SMP and posted a video on it as of May 1, 2015. Bayani is a co-owner of play.kastia.net, also known as Kastia. The server currently has Survival Games, mini-games, factions, lucky block wars, and RPG. Bayani has done a 12 hour livestream via RamosPro's account, where he opened donations for the first time. Bayani needed around 840$ for new computer parts, and said that whatever extra money that came in, he would donate to a charity of his viewer's choice, St. Jude's Children's hospital. Bayani ended up getting all of the money he needed for his computer parts with around a 1000$ donation left over for St. Jude's. As previously stated, Graser and TCR's sizable donation caused for this livestream to happen. Bayani's new parts arrived and were installed, and Bayani is currently planning a future livestream. Bayani and Rusher like to mess with eachother, especially when Bayani killed Rusher's pet dog, "Wolfie", during a PVP tournament on The Cube. Rusher responded by taking Bayani's horse, Thor, which prompted Bayani to steal all of Rusher's valuable blocks. The playful argument ended when Rusher returned Thor in exchange for a gravesite for Wolfie at The Cube's spawn. Bayani has also created a giant pixel art representation of Rusher's head above the Cube's white house, with the words, written in obsidian, "What're you doing?", which were Rusher's final words before dying in a recent UHC season. Bayani has quit the Cube because he has lost interest in Minecraft's survival aspect. Also, he is focusing more on Twitch and has since moved in with Ryan (ChildDolphin) and his other friend. In a recent video, Bayani mentions that he is quitting YouTube at the end of 2015. As he has quit YouTube, Bayani now lives in Bellavue, Washington, working at SkyMedia offices as an editor for SkyDoesMinecraft and the rest of the office. Building career Many YouTubers, especially on The Cube SMP, find Bayani to be a fantastic builder, which he has demonstrated in the various buildings he has created in the Cube's Spawn Village, along with his house and his floating islands. He has done 4 building challenges as of yet, where he places constraints on size, style, and other attributes as he builds a building. He has done working on The Cube's bank vaults and has recently completed the cube race track. He and Kiingtong own a building shop which is called "Kiani Build Co.".They (by the time of 2014/08/01) had not finished the build of the building (replacement for old Bayani's build shop), but they are willing to have it so one or both of them could do the build, making it more efficient. Series * Hunger Games ft. Graser10, RamosPro, Kiiingtong, etc. * The Cube SMP ft. various YouTubers * Building Challenge * UHC (Seasonal) * Minecraft "Let's Build!" * Challenges (he does fan suggested challenges whilst playing Minecraft Hunger Games) * Lucky Block Wars * Cube Evolution * Factions Quotes * "Darn it" * "Maybe I can just ender pearl up there" * "That's not right" * "Oh my God!" (Through mouthful of wasabi) * "There's no way in hell I was going to be able to swallow that" * "I didn't think about that..." * "My eyes are sweating" * "What the hell" * "Hey Will" * "Kiani is love, Kiani is life" * "Placing blocks everywhere" Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers